Makie's Revenge - The Alternate Ending
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Do you ever wonder if how Makie Sasaki would've won against Ayaka Yukihiro? Well, here's how. In honor of the support of reading "Makie's Revenge", here is the Lost Alternate Ending to the story, in which Mistress Makie had taken over Mahora Academy. Rated T for mild language and violence.


_**Makie's Revenge  
Alternate Ending**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**__By popular demand, I present to you, once again, the Final Chapter of the HIT Fan Fic, "Makie's Revenge", complete with an alternate ending to the story.  
_

* * *

_Ever figured how Makie would've won, after she had everyone in Mahora Academy under her spell? Well, we're about to check it out. Here's the second ending to Makie's Revenge, and how if Mistress Makie won…  
It was where Chapter 11 left off, after Ayaka, Nodoka, Chachamaru, Asuna, and Evangeline fled from Makie, and when the Roses have located the Class Rep, and when Nodoka became her slave. This led to them being captured by the deranged Mahora Student, and being presented to her._

* * *

That night, at the main courtyard, Ayaka and Chachamaru's hands were tied in ropes. They were presented to Makie, who was sitting in the middle of the statue.

"Ayaka Yukihiro, we meet again," she said to Ayaka, "I am Mistress Makie, Rose Red! I am very pleased to see you again… but I'd love to see you as my slave, _this _time."

"Makie… You have become such a psychotic woman," Ayaka inquired, "How could you?"

Makie took off her mask and made an evil, malice grin. She laughed evilly and showed her Asuna and Eva, wrapped in a pole together.

"Asuna!" Ayaka shrieked.

"Master!" Chachamaru gasped.

"You think that I want to see you girls stop me? I know all about your plan, from the start!" Makie responded, "I obtained the chip, I have made all of Class 3-A my slaves, and I have formed a very vile clique. Now, no one can stop me! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Makie," she cried, "Why? Why are you doing this? You know I would never hurt you in spite."

"Spite? SPITE?!" Makie screamed, "You have treated me, all these years, like dirt! You've been calling me a failure every time! I'd say it's about time I gave you a taste of your own medicine!"

She then took a deep breath and shouted at Ayaka:  
"AYAKA YUKIHIRO, YOU ARE A FAILURE! PERIOD!"

"Failure! Failure! Failure!" All of the girls chanted, and continued on.

"No!" Ayaka winced, "Enough! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Setsuna and Nodoka grabbed her, by the arms, and was dragged towards Makie. She then showed an O.B. chip to her.

"Relax, Ayaka. Once I place the chip onto you, you shall be my _permanent _slave," she smiled, "And I shall have a _failure,_ like you, become a _somebody_."

Ayaka tried to break out, but couldn't.

"NO! I won't! You cannot make me!" She screamed, "I won't! Never! NO!"

"Too late, Ayaka!"

As she placed the chip onto her forehead, Eva secretly loosened the ropes from her and Asuna. Asuna then pulled out the O.B.X. Destroyer and snuck it behind her back. She got out and stood on top of the statue, as Makie stepped back.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" She shrieked.

A silence has arisen. Asuna pointed the remote at Makie.

"What are you doing?" Makie shouted.

"Oh, just a little thing I'd like to call _"The O.B.X. Destroyer"_! This little gadget can permanently disable ALL the chips you have."

"WHAT?" Makie screamed, "I thought I already destroyed that piece of machinery!"

"You never said anything about it, at all! Satomi built it and kept it safe!"

"Why you… How dare you?"

She placed her finger on the remote's button and was about to press it.

"Yes, you did it, Asuna!" Ayaka cried in joy.

"You lose, Makie!" Asuna grinned.

"That's what you think!" She cried, "Asuna! Activate!"

"What?" Eva gasped.

"NO!" Ayaka shrieked.

Asuna's eyes turned blank and her arms fell straight. She dropped the remote.

"Yes, Mistress Makie," she said in a robotic voice, "I obey!"

"DAMN IT!" Eva screamed, "WE… WERE SO CLOSE!"

Makie laughed evilly and said, "HAH! I _already_ had my friends plant the chip onto Asuna, in case anything happens. That was when we captured her and the vampire."

Eva tried to reach for the remote, but Makie used her ribbon to snatch it away from her.

"Looking for this?" She sneered.

Eva dropped her head in disappointment.

"No… we… we're too late! It's over!"

"I'll deal with the vampire later," she said, as she turned to Ayaka, "As for you…"

Ayaka was trying to escape, but gave up.

"It's over… I cannot stop her… Makie's right, I _am _a failure…" She thought.

Makie grinned, "Now, it's over for you, Ayaka! Goodbye to your _normal _life and Hello to your NEW life!"

"Do it…" Ayaka sobbed, "I don't care anymore…"

Makie smiled evilly and said, "I _knew _you'd see it _my _way, Ayaka! Once I make you my slave, I'll crush this stupid piece of junk."

She then cried out, "Ayaka! Activa-!"

But as she was about to finish the command, Chachamaru jumped up and rammed her in the gut, with her head, causing the remote to fall out of her hand and onto the ground. Ayaka broke free and took off the chip from her forehead.

"Chachamaru?!"

"Master, I only did this for you… No one else."

"You did well, Chachamaru. Remind me _not_ to dismantle you, when I get the chance."

Makie got up started to ground. She shouted to her slaves, "Well, don't just stand there, you idiots! Get her! GET HER!"

The Roses grabbed Evangeline. Asuna approached her and was about to give the chip to her. Makie reached for the device, but Chachamaru snatched it from her. Some of the other Roses tried to get Ayaka, but she jumped out of the way.

"Class Rep! Catch!" Chachamaru cried, as she threw the remote to Ayaka.

Ayaka caught it and held it up high.

"YES!" Ayaka cried.

"NO!" Makie screamed.

Ayaka was about to press the button, but she turned to Makie, who was helpless.

"No… be reasonable," she pleaded on her knees, "Please… I mean you no harm. I swear. Don't you want this to happen? I did this for you!"

Ayaka scoffed, "Liar! Nobody controls _my _classmates and gets away with it! You've set me up, by trying to make me your slave! Making Asuna one was the last straw! Well, I have had it with you! Makie Sasaki, you're a failure towards Makie!"

Makie bowed her head and started to cry. Her cries began to turn into laughter. She pulled out a cane in her cape and held it tight.

"Makie?!"

"Master," Nodoka asked, "Shall we detain her?"

"NO!" Makie shouted, then had an evil grin, "This one's mine."

She charged at Ayaka and shouted, "GIVE ME THAT REMOTE!"

She tackled her, trying to get the remote, but she wouldn't let go.

"I hope you realized that you, of all people, had to be stupid doing this kind of malice and evil!"

"Shut up! I wanted to be noticeable again! And I plan to do away with you! I could care less about you!"

Makie kicked her in the gut and snatched the remote away.

"HA, HA, HA, HA! I WIN!" She cried, as she held the remote high.

Evangeline had the chip implanted on her neck.

"Mistress Makie," Asuna called out, "We have obtained Eva!"

"EXCELLENT! Let me finish with Ayaka Yukihiro, once and for all!" Makie grinned, as she approached Ayaka.

She dropped the remote and crushed it with her foot.

"Oops…" Makie giggled.

Ayaka grumbled, "Darn it! It's over! And I thought… I thought… Wait! How could you break it, by pressing the button?"

"Of course I did… I had to make sure that I press it, and then crush it, in seconds," Makie giggled.

Ayaka griped, "YOU IDIOT! THAT MEANS YOU LOST!"

Chachamaru said, as she held Ayaka, "No… It means _you _lost… and my mistress won…"

She bowed, "She's all yours… _Mistress Makie_."

Ayaka gasped, "NO!"

Evangeline screamed, "YOU TRAITOR! CHACHAMARU, WHY?"

Makie held Chachamaru and said, "Isn't it obvious, Eva? Chacha, since I owned the science girls, works for me…"

Chachamaru bowed and said, "Mistress Makie… Better than Ayaka."

Makie smiled, "And once I have Satomi and Chao make a NEW chip for Sayo, one for ghosts like her… Mahora Academy will be mine! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Ayaka sobbed, "No… Makie… You planned this from the start?"

Makie said, "Right around the time I escaped. Following my escape from the girls, and also for obtaining Setsuna, I ran into the robot. I wanted to implant an O.B. Chip into Chacha's head. See, I needed new aide for my conquest. So, I installed the O.B. Chip, without looking, inside her head, while she was viewing the flowers. I installed it, through great difficulty, but managed to fix it, in time. However, Chachamaru asked why I was meddling with her head. I replied that you needed to see Satomi. So, I gave her the chip and she headed off. In no time, I had Satomi on the phone, and told her that Chachamaru was coming. And the rest was history… That would lead to her and Evangeline to come here, providing the perfect bait for the vampire…"

Chachamaru said, "Forgive me, _former _master… for I have deceived you, only for you to help Ayaka, who is pitiful scum. Makie, now, and forever will be, a success at being Makie. My mistress… Makie Sasaki…"

Evangeline cried, "NOOOOOO!"

Makie laughed, "And wait until you hear the best part!"

Chachamaru then spoke, "Evangeline… active!"

Eva froze in place and her eyes were blank. She stood in attention and said, "Yes, my master… Chachamaru…"

Makie laughed evilly, as Ayaka cried, "WHAT? A ROBOT, NOW WITH A SLAVE?!"

Makie said, "I figured that she'd return the favor, since she and Eva were partners… So, I had the O.B. Copy made sure Eva obeys Chacha, rather Chacha obeying Eva. She's a robot, with a slave of her very own."

Ayaka sobbed, as she was doomed, already. She then said, "I can't believe it… It's really over… Makie… How… How could you? And after all that I have done?"

Chachamaru let her go, as Makie smirked, brushing her blonde hair, "Don't you see now? Asuna, Nodoka, Eva, the robot, Chizuru, even your friends… They _all _become my slaves, and with it, you, as my prize. I even destroyed the O.B.X. device. Ayaka Yukihiro… You have lost… and _this time, _I mean it!"

Ayaka cried, "YOU'RE MAD!"

She said, "Chachamaru! Asuna! Seize her!"

They grabbed her, as Ayaka cried, "You can't win! You used my friends, and you hurt the ones I know! You cannot control me!"

Makie laughed, "You're too late! I won! And soon, I shall control the school… and if everything goes well… THE WORLD! And hey, we can advance the smartness in the chips, upgrading them, giving super intelligence… Ah… And when we all leave the school together, world conquest shall be ours! Mostly mine, but my Roses, including Chachamaru, Asuna, Setsuna, and the rest… and with luck… We can include Professor Negi, in the collective, too! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Ayaka shrieked, "PROFESSOR NEGI?! YOU'RE MAD!"

She snatched the O.B. Chip from her hand and said, "Oh… What have we here? The _original _chip that _should've _worked on you, earlier!"

The girls chanted, as Makie placed the chip on her forehead. She then said, "Now, the piteous girls in Mahora Academy shall rule to only me!"

The girls chanted, "Mistress Makie! Mistress Makie!"

Makie smiled, "Any last words?"

Ayaka sobbed, as she shook her head, "Makie… I'm… I'm sorry… I should've listened to you and be a bit nicer. I'm so sorry for everything. And I hope, somewhere inside that thick brain of yours… I hope there's a little niceness inside you. Makie Sasaki, I was wrong. True, you have no drive, but you're still athletic, and not a Failure Girl. You, Makie, and a success at being Makie. And I'm not lying… I'm saying it, from the bottom of my heart. Don't do this."

Makie turned away, as she said, "I accept your apology… Ayaka…"

She let out a demonic tone and said, "Too bad. You lost me at _"Sorry_"!"

Ayaka shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Makie laughed evilly, as the sky continued to grow black.

"Ayaka… Activate! Farewell, Class Rep! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

The following month, the girls of 3-A were marching in unison, along with other girls from other classes, including the teachers. Mistress Makie had realized her dream of dominating the school. She, along with her classmates, marched in unison, along with Sayo Aisaka, who was under Makie's control, too, after she created an O.B. Chip, for ghosts.

Makie was resting in a pink palanquin, as Setsuna, Nodoka, Asuna, and Evangeline were carrying her off. The girls salaam her, as the palanquin came pass them. Makie giggled, as the palanquin continued.

Makie said, "Ah… This is the life…"

In the end, Mistress Maki was known to become the main girl in Mahora Academy. She went on to own everybody, including teachers, doctors, and even employees, as her slaves. Everyone beckoned to her, including her classmates. They even renamed Mahora Academy into _Makie Academy_.

Mistress Makie said, as she waved her paper fan, "Ah… I love being evil. No one can call me a failure again."

She left out _one _person – Negi Springfield. He has not returned yet, but when he does, Makie will be waiting for her.

Motsu and Shimichi, under her control, were watching from above the tree.

Shimichi giggled, "Our Mistress… She's a great girl, nya."

Motsu then said, by force, "I obey my only daughter… in a good way… My Mistress is all grown up."

And she ruled all of Mahora Academy, forever. A dark rose pink cloud grew over Mahora, as Mistress Makie ruled the school with an iron fist. A dark day in the school, from a day from was _once _a story of a ditzy airhead, to a demonic girl, who could control the student body, and achieve it.

Makie winked, "Not with an iron fist… But with a rose red smile… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

_But what of Ayaka?_

**XXXXX**

Ayaka was sitting in a bench, wearing her Rose uniform, all pale white, and crying a bit.

"I'm a failure… I'm a failure… I am a failure…"

She kept chanting in a phrase that Makie said, all the time. Her body was entirely white, with her face in a shocked impression, and was still sitting down. Mistress Makie gave her the most worthy punishment for Class Rep Ayaka – her _own _self-pity that Makie once had.

Ayaka continued to moan and chant, in a sad tone, "I am a failure… I am a failure… I am a failure…"

Minutes later, Makie arrived, seeing Ayaka, who was still frozen in shock. She then said, "Ayaka… Stand in attention!"

She regained color, as she said, "Yes, my master. My most honorable and wonderful girl, Makie."

Makie ordered, "Ayaka… deactivate!"

She closed her eyes and bowed, with her arms flailing. She then ordered Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka to take her to her room, as she will be rested there.

Makie then said, "Tomorrow… I have perfect plans for you, my new slave… From now on, I will be the one who will say that you're a failure. You, Ayaka Yukihiro, shall be with my rule, forever…"

She cackled evilly, as the girls carried the limp Ayaka away.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Makie was being massaged by Asuna and Evangeline, on a table, as Ayaka was in front of Makie, sitting down on a stool. She was motionless and was in a blank look.

Makie said to her, "Who am I?"

Ayaka replied, "You are Mistress Makie, my master…"

"And what are you?"

"I am Ayaka Yukihiro. I am a lowly slave. I am nothing. I am a loser. I am a fink. I am a blonde girl… who is dumber than Makie."

Makie then smirked, "Did you get the _"I-Heart-Makie_" merchandise made yet?"

Ayake responded robotically, "No. Not yet. The shirts have yet to be made, after I made a recall on the Professor Negi merchandise, in which _you _ordered me to."

Makie sighed, "That's fine. I wanted to get right on it, right away, with those T-shirts."

Asuna asked robotically, "Do you have one, with a Chupacabra on it?"

Makie smiled, "Anything for you, Slave Asuna."

Ayaka refuted, "But Mistress… I don't know if a Chupa-T is worthy for your rule."

Makie remarked, "And _you _said, before I owned you, the Chupa-Ts were ugly! That's just like you, Ayaka Yukihiro! _Once again, _you failed at being Ayaka!"

Ayaka turned white again, "**SHOCKED!**"

She froze in place, as she was crying, "I suck. I suck. I suck."

Makie sighed, as she groaned, "Slaves… What are you going to do?"

She ordered, "Setsuna, Konoka, take her to her room, and lock her inside, until she learns her lesson."

They bowed and said, "Yes, Mistress…"

They carried the motionless Ayaka away, as Asuna rubbed her shoulder blade hard. She cried, "OW! Watch it!"

Asuna bowed, "Sorry, Mistress…"

**XXXXX**

Makie was up on the bell tower, as she looked up at the sky. She got everything she wanted – popularity, looks, smartness, and even revenge. And now, with her entire school in control, she has but one task left. Makie Sasaki, now Mistress Makie, must obtain Negi Springfield, and will rule _Makie Academy_, for all its glory.

She cackled, "Professor Negi… I'll be waiting for you… And once Professor Negi is mine…"

She shrilled, "I shall rule the world! Mistress Makie's World! MY WORLD! **MY WORLD! **MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

Can anyone stop Mistress Makie?

* * *

_**All hail Mistress Makie, our leader. She is a success at being Makie. And always will be.**_

* * *

_**The End?**_

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
